


Dreaming of Alice

by LiaoftheDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vague mentions of sex, cute akafuris being cute, furi wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki receives a strange package at his doorstep, but the strangest thing is that it's actually addressed at Akashi Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breedafool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=breedafool).



Kouki was lazying around in his pijamas and watching TV when the doorbell rang. Cautious, he checked through the peep hole, wondering who could it be. He wasn't expecting any visitors, and his parents weren't home. He was surprised to find a mail man standing in front of his door.

"Yes?" he asked, not opening the door just yet. He wasn't expecting any mail either, and it was better to be safe and sorry.

"I have a package for Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

* * *

Seijuurou hesitated before ringing the doorbell. What if Kouki wasn't home? What if he was busy and Seijuurou's presence was but a nuisance? Perhaps dropping in unannounced had not been a really good idea after all. He steeled himself, he'd already bought the flowers, he could at least drop them off and leave immediately if his visit was untimely.

Kouki opened the door briefly after, and he didn't look that surprised to see Seijuurou. Maybe Kouki had been longing to see him too, maybe they had shared an instant psychic connection that had drawn them to each other. Seijuurou blushed slightly at the thought.

"Oh, hi! I didn't know Akashi-kun would be in Tokyo." He said, a simple smile gracing his lovely features. He stepped back, making way for Seijuurou to step inside the apartment.

"I was freed of a previous commitment at the last minute and I happened to be in the area. If the timing is poor I shall leave at once."

Kouki shook his head, beaming. "Not at all, I'm not really doing anything. I was actually kind of bored, so this is actually a nice surprise." He said as he passed him a pair of slippers so he could walk inside. Seijuurou's heart swelled.

"I also wanted to deliver this." He announced bashfully, extending the flower bouquet towards Kouki. It was a small sweet arrangement made of three pink camellias, two white gardenias, a dozen small daisies and wrapped in arbutus leaves, all of which he'd spent about two hours picking at the flower shop.

Kouki's eyes lit up happily. "They're beautiful, Akashi-kun." he said, taking the bouquet with both hands, his cheeks flushing an adorable light pink. "Thank you, me and Mom really love having flowers in the house. She often says she wishes you'd come more often." He giggled as he placed the flowers in a pastel blue ceramic vase. Seijuurou hoped Kouki's mother never chose to research flower language, lest she figure out the inflamed amorous messages he crafted for her son. He wasn't even sure Kouki knew that every flower was deliberately chosen, but that was fine too. So long as Kouki liked the flowers he was satisfied.

"It's a lucky coincidence that you dropped by, since I actually wanted to ask you about something." Kouki said suddenly once they were seated at the coffee table in the living room. Seijuurou watched him walk to his room and come back carrying what looked like a delivery box. "This came in the mail this morning, with your name on it." He began, and he pulled an item out of the box that made Seijuurou's blood run cold. "Maybe it wasn't my place to open it, but since it was directed at my address, I thought you'd sent it for me, but I admit I'm kind of confused now." He concluded, holding the short, pastel blue dress, with a white apron on top, white frills under the ample skirt, short puffy sleeves and a black lace ribbon on the neckline. Seijuurou swallowed heavily.

"That… that would be an Alice in Wonderland dress." He said, feeling foolish the moment the words left his mouth.

"That much I can see." Kouki replied, cocking an eyebrow. "What I don't know is why'd you have it delivered to me."

"Uhm…" it had been quite some time since the he'd last felt so speechless around Kouki. This was a terrible mistake. How could this have happened? This was supposed to be delivered at his home, why did it end at Kouki's? Perhaps when he'd placed the order he'd been daydreaming about Kouki and unconsciously written his address down. Whatever it was, the damage was done, and the best course of action now was stating the truth and hoping Kouki wouldn't be too upset.

"Actually I… I bought that as a birthday present." He stated simply.

Kouki cocked his head, clearly still confused. "My birthday's still a month away though." Seijuurou could sense Kouki also wanted to ask why exactly he'd chosen a Disney movie costume as a present, but that he wouldn't voice that question out of consideration for Seijuurou's feelings.

"No that… it was intended as a birthday present… for myself." He could only imagine how stupid the idea of a self-purchased birthday present sounded. He could hardly hold Kouki's confused gaze.

"Oh, I see. But your birthday is until December, isn't it?"

"It… uh… the delivery came sooner than expected." He couldn't admit out loud that the article had been a special limited edition and that it had been a buy now or never ordeal. This was already embarrassing enough as it was.

Kouki's confusion seemed finally dissipated and replaced with a load of curiosity that made his chocolate eyes twinkle adorably. "Oh, I'm sorry I opened it then, it really was out of line. I didn't know Akashi-kun was into cosplay." He chuckled lightly. "Are you going to wear it for your birthday? I kinda… I think you'd look cute." He admitted with an innocent smile, his cheeks growing from a faint pink to a more noticeable red color.

Seijuurou's face heat up at the thought, and the idea that Kouki would find such a thing cute. "Uhm in fact… that… that wasn't quite what I had in mind but… if you would like it, I could wear it, yes, I could wear it if you want me to."

Kouki seemed embarrassed by the misunderstanding, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. "Oh no no no! If it's Akashi-kun's present I couldn't make you use it for something different than what you wanted! I was… it was just a thought, sorry." He began folding the dress carefully. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what did you want to do with it?"

Seijuurou sighed in defeat. He kind of hoped this question wouldn't come, but even if he'd avoided the issue now, it would have to be brought up later anyway, so better to get it done in one go.

"I actually… I was hoping that… that  _you_  would wear it." He looked away, now completely incapable of looking at Kouki's face, afraid of how he'd react. Would he think he was creepy? A deviant? Would he be scared or disgusted? The wait was nerve-wracking.

Kouki blinked twice, letting the thought sink in, before finally gasping in surprise as he finally understood.

"Oh… OH! Now that does make a lot of sense." He blushed, his fingers wrinkling the soft fabric of the dress. There was a thick, awkward silence, and Seijuurou regretted ever thinking about this. Of course Kouki wouldn't like the idea, it was completely ridiculous. In a way it was better to know now than getting his hopes shattered on his birth—"If Akashi-kun wants uhm… th-there's no-one else home and… th-they won't come back till late so… eh… w-w-we could try it n-now… well since y-you've come all the way here…"

Seijuurou looked up, surprised and met Kouki's eyes sparkling with expectation, maybe even a little excitement. This was quite an unexpected development, and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, delighted to know Kouki wasn't completely averse to his idea. However…

"I am afraid I do not have the appropriate equipment right now."

Kouki cocked his head in confusion for the second time today. "If it's about lube and condoms, I have some in my room."

All the blood in Seijuurou's body flew to his head. He was sure now that, if he were to look himself in the mirror, he would not be able to make out where his hair ended and his face started. He choked on his own spit and coughed loudly. He smacked his own chest three times trying to regain his composure. Well, this would be awkward.

"Oh uhm… I believe this is a… misunderstanding. Uhm… your p-proposal sounds… delightful too but… I… I had something uh… different in mind."

Kouki's face was instantaneously drained of all color, his skin turning a worrisome pale color. He hid his face behind his palms and slammed his head on the table, clearly mortified. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Akashi-kun must think I'm some kind of pervert now, oh god this is so embarrassing!"

"No, Kouki, I do not think that at all, please do not punish yourself!" Seijuurou rushed to say, burying his fingers in Kouki's soft brown hair without thinking. "Like I said I… I quite like your… p-p-proposal too. I-I actually like it… very much."

Kouki looked up tentatively, his cheeks regaining a bit of color. Seijuurou's hand moved from the top of his head to gently cup his cheek, relishing in the warmth and smoothness of his skin.

"So what… what did Akashi-kun want to do… when I wore the dress?"

Seijuurou blushed again, brushing Kouki's cheek with his thumb and watching it blossom red under his touch.

"I… I wanted to paint you."

"Huh?"

"I just… I wanted to paint a portrait of you… wearing that." It was a very embarrassing admission, maybe even stranger than what Kouki had thought originally. He swallowed thickly, waiting for a response.

Kouki blushed and finally looked up to meet his eyes again, his chocolate orbs sparkling with a sort of joyful wonder.

"You mean Akashi-kun wants to make a painting of… me?"

"Yes, I wanted to have such a painting for my birthday. Forgive me, I realize it is quite a bizarre request."

Kouki shook his head and grabbed Seijuurou's free hand between both of his. "Not at all! I-I think it's a really cute idea!" his face was glowing and still slightly flushed. "I'd love to be part of making such a birthday present for Akashi-kun!" he grinned merrily, blinding Seijuurou. "I'm actually very flattered that Akashi-kun wants to paint me. We should agree on a date to do it, I'm really looking forward to it now."

Seijuurou smiled, caressing Kouki's cheek with his open palm, and watching his beloved leaning into his touch, their eyes never breaking contact.

"I am so,  _so_  fortunate to have you." He whispered adoringly before leaning in to press their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss.

* * *

"It's done".

Kouki rose from where he was kneeling and dusted the specks of grass and dirt that had caught in the hem of the dress before skipping over to where Seijuurou was seating, his eyes fixed on the canvas in front of him. Kouki pecked Seijuurou's cheek affectionaly before turning to look at the finished painting.

He saw himself, wearing the Alice dress, his knees completely covered by the skirt as he was kneeling on the green grass, in front of a bush full of blooming red roses, an innocent smile on his face. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of red, his eyes sparkled vividly, and a few strands of hair were being gently swayed by the wind. The colors were vivid and bright, the paintbrush strokes soft, the specks of light on his hair, his eyes and the rose petals made it seem as if the painting would come to life any minute.

"This is amazing, Akashi-kun! It's really, really beautiful."

Seijuurou smiled at him, grabbed his hand and brushed his lips against his knuckles. "The  _model_  is beautiful, that is all."

Kouki chuckled, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "No way, it's just that Akashi-kun's painting makes everything look pretty."

Akashi frowned slightly. "Hardly. I in fact believe this does not make justice of the model's true beauty. Not that I think anything would."

It was not a new thing that Akashi would exaggerate Kouki's features to compliment him, yet Kouki could never get completely used to it. Especially because he knew Akashi-kun's compliments weren't empty words, he truly meant everything he said, and it made him feel equal parts embarrassed and happy to be loved so much.

"In spite of that, I think this is the best birthday present I have received to date."

"Hmmm… but does this really count as a birthday present? It's not even October yet." Kouki mused, wrapping his arms around Seijuurou's neck from behind and resting his chin on one of his shoulders. "Now I feel like I have to work extra hard to give you a  _better_  present once your birthday actually comes."

"That is truly not necessary. Nothing more than your company would be enough to make my birthday perfect." Seijuurou whispered, leaning back into Kouki's body warmth

Kouki frowned and nuzzled Seijuurou's cheek. "Sounds like you don't think I  _can_  come up with something better." He muttered with feigned spite, and pressed a loud smooch on his boyfriend's cheek.

Seijuurou chuckled and tilted his head back to look at Kouki's eyes. "Fine. If you so wish, I will think of something else I want."

Kouki nodded cheerfully and he moved his lips down to kiss the corner of Seijuurou's mouth.

"In the meantime" Seijuurou continued, lacing his fingers in the soft brown locks of hair on the back of Kouki's head, an uncharacteristically merry grin growing on his lips "we could head back to my hotel room and try that proposal of yours from before. You're already wearing the dress anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for breedafool who makes the cutest smol akafuris ever! Since I can't draw this is the best I could offer, but I hope you like it! Happy birthday Bree! And thanks for all the joy your akafuris have given us!
> 
> BTW the flowers on the bouquet and their meaning: pink camellia (longing for you), daisy (loyal love), gardenia (you're lovely) and arbutus (thee only do I love). Kouki, who's actually good in biology, always looks up the flower meanings, and is always happy to find Akashi's secret love messages.


End file.
